User talk:TheRogueBlade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:WIR8BIT Icon Ralph.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AstridFan (talk) 23:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Sup Kactis-Hug? Nice profile, you have good taste in lots of things. I'm also a fan of Regular Show and COD :) Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 21:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) That's tough because I have a couple of favorites, but I guess Exit 9b because it was gave kind of an AU to all the characters. Grilled Cheese Deluxe is really funny too, though...I have a ps3 back home, but since I'm away at college I haven't had the chance to play in a while! Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 23:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Aww don't be sad, pucker up ! Your friend Cirty Found out your proplem, jelous much. I am the Swizzle. I used my real name and mentioned my girlfriends name first. You are a glicher.CandySweetRacer (talk) 23:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Check my page, I switched it out to make you happy:) CandySweetRacer (talk) 00:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC) hey man,considering you are the only one online i was wondering if you wanted to chat ? Citrusella I hope u'r not mad at me for saying this but....i liek your profile page thingy ! :3 Cirty : D I think you already kno who OMG i kno rait ? i can't belive i got the same badge again ! Citrusella Wanna chat swizz-cheese :3 Cirty Hey dude how are you doin ? ~ Citrusella ~ How about one lucky bluberry Cirty EHMRGRD,SO PROUD OF YOU Citrusella Hey : ) I'm Never Too Busy ~Hannahfhgfghrg Hannahfhgfghrg (talk) 23:32, May 9, 2013 (UTC) thankyou... thankyou my classmate have one but he won't give me one so this kid said look on amozon..................................................................... Hey Kactis,wanna chat :3 ? Citrusella Hey Swizzie,did Candlehead beat you up :3 ? Citrusella So what are your favorite mons? And did you see the new Pokemon? The mountain goat/bighorn sheep looks particularly awesome to me. Stay Sweet! Taffyta (talk) 15:52, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yvetal, it just looks so.....majestic! If I had to choose a 6th generation starter, it might be Froakie. BTW who's your favorite starter out of the 6 generations (not counting Pikachu or Evee)?Pikachu4807 (talk) 17:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 It's fine for the late reply, I've been keeping myself occupied on the Turbo page, defending Turbo's rights as a user posts false info on the comments. Anyway, I like the fire/fighting types but they're overused. My Serperior has moves that could help it out a a lot like Aqua Tail, Giga Drain, Dragon Pulse, and a normal type move that I forgot about (haven't played in a while, lol). Did you get the level 100 Deoxys yet?Pikachu4807 (talk) 18:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 I didn't know that! Wow, the things you learn from Pokemon.....but there's an event where you can get Deyoxs until May 31. A random question: Is there a possible way for Pokemon being in WIR2? It would be pretty cool if the characters had a cerain pokemon, what pokemon would each of the characters have? I'll post the pokemon they have after yours!Pikachu4807 (talk) 19:12, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 Hiya! ~ Hey Kactic-Hug! It's me, Wreck-ItEve. How are ya? Hope you're doing well. (: Wreck-ItEve105, Queen of the WIR Fanon World. 19:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, we have a user like that on Poptropica wiki.Pikachu4807 (talk) 21:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 OMG, that's......genius! LOL, here's another! WARNING: IT HAS PROFANITY! Pikachu4807 (talk) 22:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 Fenniken with abs! That's a first.....O.OPikachu4807 (talk) 22:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 Thats what I thought when I had my Golurk fly! TRANSFORMERS!!!!Pikachu4807 (talk) 23:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 I don't have an account on Fanfiction.net. Why?Pikachu4807 (talk) 21:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 u added me on ps3 did you Hey Kacits,wanna chat ? Cirty Kactis-hug RainbowDash580 22:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Are you a hobo?RainbowDash580 22:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC)